You Are The One
by senny-wenny
Summary: [Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure][Summary Inside][OneShot][I dont own the song either. haha :P]


Heyy! Back With a oneshot as me & demon (God.Is.A.Lie) are still thinking ideas for my story to come.. so you know.  
Enjoy please -

_Storyline: Just a short insite to the feelings of Lucia & Kaito of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure_.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. or the ring surprisingly! LMAO:P**

**You Are The One**

--Lucia POV--

Kaito is the boy ive dreamed of being with all my life... and ever since i heard his voice... and first set eyes on him on that day.. i knew he was the person i wanted to be with for all eternity..But i never imagined we'd be this far.  
The film we were watching was quite interesting... But i was just happy to be with Kaito. _The Ring_. Sounded inviting at first? I didnt know Kaito was on for horror movies... But at the scary parts i had a good excuse to squeeze Kaito's hand so maybe the choice of film was perfect!

I Tried to get closer to him... i loved him.. but it was so hard.. and the fact that there was a damn arm rest in between the chairs... i mean how do people expect to hug upto someone if theres a arm rest! grrr. ill have to get on his knee if i want to hug him! jeez!

--Kaito POV--  
  
This movie is so lame.. but Lucia made me want to stay.. i wish i could let her know how i feel about her, and about the voice i heard, i feel like ive known her for years, or we've met before. If only she knew how much she ment to me.

-End POV-

Lucia screamed and gripped Kaito's hand. Kaito smiled and gripped Lucia's hand too. Lucia smiled which was hard as she was teriffied of the film. Kaito tried moving closer "Damn arm rests" he muttered. Lucia looked up and couldnt help but giggle. It was the exsact thing she was thinking.  
Lucia spent most of her time covering her eyes. Kaito didnt think much of the movie and thought it was boring. But it made him smile that Lucia got scared. Lucia didnt watch many films and wasnt used to them. But seeing as she was a mermaid it was hard to watch films. She'd seen a couple before.. but not scary.  
After the film they got a drink and walked, hand in hand, to the beach. It was quite dark, Hippo was probley worried, but Lucia had told him were she was, and Nikora. Before Kaito went surfing they both sat watching the sun set on a rock overlooking the beach and the shore. Lucia snuggled upto Kaito. The sky went a beautiful pinky red, with a tiny bit of purple. Before Lucia came to dry land she had watched loads of sunsets, but none felt so refreshing and breath taking as this one.  
Kaito got changed and started surfing. Surfing was the one thing he did best. He loved it and always won the championships. Lucia watched in amazement. "Hes so talented" she muttered while sipping her drink. She was still sat on the rock, she stretched her legs over the side of the rock and felt the breeze sweep over her. She missed Kaito even thought she was watching him. After an hour or so Kaito came back.  
His hair was still wet a bit and it was starting to get cold as it became dark so fast. 

"ill walk you home" Kaito smiled and put his arm around Lucia's waist. Lucia smiled.

"i really enjoyed tonight" Lucia smiled while putting her arm around Kaito's waist. She could feel his body heat she was so close.

"Yeah me too. Movie was a bit boring.." Kaito snorted and pretended to be the little girl from _The Ring_.

"Stop It Kaito!" Lucia hit him hard on the arm.

"Sorry.." Kaito said. Hardly getting the words out he was laughing so much. The Pearl Bath's were not far away now and Lucia didnt want this night to end. But it had to and hopefully she would see Kaito again soon.

Kaito looked deep into Lucia's big brown eyes. Her eyes and her smile was beautiful and Kaito couldnt help but smile when she did.  
Lucia locked eyes with Kaito for sometime. He leaned in, put his hands on face and felt her smooth complexsion. She put her hands on his neck and felt his hair. She leaned in and prepared herself for the kiss. The kiss was amazing. When Kaito's lips pressed agaisnt hers Lucia felt like she was in heaven. Kaito had never experienced something quite like it. It was unimaginable...

Black rose & a radio fire  
its so contagious  
such something changing my mind  
im gonna take whats evil

Your cover melting inside  
with wide eyes you tremble  
kissing over & over again  
your god knows his faithful

I try - to digest my pride  
but passions grip i fear  
when i climb - into shallow vats of wine  
i think i almost hear - but its not clear

You are the one  
you'll never be alone again  
your more then in my head - your more

Spin faster shouting out loud  
you cant steal whats paid for  
such something hurting again  
murder son shes painful

You so believe your own lies  
on my skin your fingers  
runaway until the last time  
were gonna lose forever

when you try - don't try to say you wont  
try to crawl into my head  
when you cry - cause it's all built up inside  
your tears already said - already said

You'll never be alone again...

Thank you! My first try at a romantic-POV-oneshot thing.. so you know. I tried! Thanks for reading & dont forget to review! xx ly xx


End file.
